


all the chains holding me

by badritual



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Rebel Padmé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual
Summary: Within his durasteel prison, Vader seethes.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	all the chains holding me

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a full-length Rebel Padmé fic. Like, for _years_. This isn't that, this is just a snippet I wrote for a recent WIP Wednesday. If I do write that longer fic, I don't think this bit would fit into it. So I'm posting it here in all its unwashed glory.
> 
> Title from "I Wish I Knew How It Would Feel to Be Free," by Nina Simone.

"Padmé." Even he can hear the surprise that colors his tone, draws it into sharp relief. “You—you’re supposed to be dead. Sidious told me. That I—that I…”

Padmé studies him with a distant look in brown eyes that once shone with adoration, before turning to Obi-Wan and unclipping a blaster from her hip. “Here,” she says. “We need to be going now.”

“Padmé,” he tries again. 

She whirls back to face him, pressing the barrel of her blaster into his life-support systems. “I’m not who you think I am,” she says, her voice hard. “Padmé Amidala is dead and buried. Let her rest.”

If this woman isn’t—but it can be no one _but_ Padmé. The familiar coils of Padmé’s Force signature curl around him, like the long, silky tendrils of her hair. “You are she,” he hisses, reaching a gloved hand toward her. “You survived.”

He thinks of the baby, then. Did the girl survive too? Or had Sidious given him tiny morsels of truth along with his customarily large portions of deceit.

Padmé sighs. “Vader,” she says, something dark flashing in her eyes for just a moment. “I don’t know you, I’ve never met you before in my life. And unless you’re planning to defect to the Rebel Alliance and come with us…” 

Padmé turns from him, moving over to Obi-Wan’s side and an old, dark wound reopens at the sight of their closeness. Obi-Wan seems to sense it then, the still-festering wound in his soul, blue eyes widening. 

“Padmé, get on the ship.” Obi-Wan maneuvers her behind him. “Now.”

As if that will protect her should Vader decide to take her for himself. 

“I can’t leave you,” she says, gripping Obi-Wan’s sleeve.

“Just go. I’ll be right behind you,” he tells her, leaning in and pecking her on the temple.

Within his durasteel prison, Vader seethes.


End file.
